Hotwire
by Lucy0Diamond
Summary: Jori, Based on the Hotwire music video by Mark Ballas.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything owned by the show victorious. this story is based on the song Hotwire by Mark was going to be a one shot. but i thought why not.

* * *

Ch 1

I heard my feet slapping against the floor as I ran. I was running with nothing but my underwear, jeans, and my hoody. With my lack of shoes the roughness of the street felt harsh against my bare feet.

On any normal day I'd think I was crazy for running down the streets of LA barefoot. Luckily none of that really concerned me right now. Why you ask? Because I am running for a cause, and if I don't make it time I'm going to lose it. And I can't let that happen.

* * *

"L.A. is such a beautiful city" I thought as I walked the streets with my camera in hand. I was taking pictures for my university-college advanced photos class. I heard the cars pass by me as I walked along the 6th street Bridge into downtown LA. I turned to take a picture of Imperial Street when something caught my eye through the leans of my camera.

I pulled the camera away from my face to see a girl walking with a bucket and a briefcase. At the sight of her, I was immediately intrigued.

I watched her as she walked across the lower street under me to the pillar that held up the bridge. Once she reached the pillar she set down her bucket and briefcases. I tried my hardest to lean further over the side of the bridge to find out what she was doing but was unable.

I pushed off the side and ran toward the end of the bridge and climbed down over the small stone wall. I slowly walked closer to her but still kept my distance, not wanting to distract her from what she was doing.

I surveyed as she opened up her briefcase and pulled out a small poster that read "Life must be lived as Play". She placed the poster against the stone pillar before grabbing a brush from the bucket and glazing glue over the paper.

I slowly brought my camera up to my eye and found her in the focus.

"Click" the camera sounded as I pressed the button "Click, click"

Through the focus I saw her to slowly turn toward me. The sound of my camera's clicking causing her to turn to me.

I pulled the camera away from my face and gave her an awkward apologetic smile.

To my surprise she just sweetly smiled and gestured for me to come closer. She looked down at the camera smiled and gave a nod. I continued to take multiple pictures as she posed in various positions around the poster.

She was an ideal subject for every picture, her expression changing perfectly for each one. It wasn't until I saw her facial expression change to a small hint of fear. Curious I turned to look in the direction she was looking. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her quickly packing up her briefcase and bucket.

I looked for the source of her fear behind me to find a police officer walking toward us. Before I could register anything besides that I felt a soft hand grab mine and pull me in the opposite direction down the street.

"Hay, Stop!" I heard the officer behind us yell as we ran.

The girl pulling my hand let out a joyous laugh while she pulled me left and right down numerous streets. Meanwhile my mind was stuck somewhere between "holly crap" and "what the hell is going on."

We turned a corner and after running about six feet I felt her slow down before pulling me aside into a dark doorway. She pushed me against the wall and pressed a finger to her lips. We stayed silent for a moment until we saw the police officer run past the door way without stopping or hesitating.

We slowly moved our heads out to check for the officer. Seeing that the officer was halfway down the street, the girl moved out of the doorway and proceeded down the street from whence we came.

"That was fun" the mystery girl's voice spoke out for the first time with a laugh.

While following the girl down the street, I looked down at my camera, around my neck, to make sure it survived.

"Tori" she said, extending her hand toward me for a hand shake.

"Jade" I replied taking her hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you, Jade. You and I just got away from a cop, in my book that makes us friends" she finished with a smile.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked gesturing toward the briefcase.

"I'm a part of the "life lived as play" organization." She explained.

"The what?"

"It's an organization that is dedicated to spread awareness of play around the world. These days' people are way too fixed on the seriousness of life and work. People just need to slow down and have fun you know?"

"Makes since" I replied

"Hold up." Tori instructed causing me to stop. She set down her supplies to look at the wall beside us. About a foot above your heads was a large window seal that was tagged over with graffiti, "Give me a boost" she said.

I kneeled down and put out my hands for her to step. With a simple push up she was standing in the gap that divided the window from the rest of the wall around it. Fortunately for her it was big enough for her to stand.

"Hand me a poster and the brush." She directed.

After doing so I began to back up to get a wider view of what she was doing. I watched as she brushed the back of the poster before spreading it against the window. I bought my camera up to my face when she started to run the brush over the front of her poster. I took about two pictures and smiled at the funny faces she made toward me.

"Ok, let's go" she said before moving to jump down.

She was about to lift her feet to jump when my words stopped her "Don't fall"

"Stop" she responded she moved forward slightly.

Humorously I caused her to stop again "be careful"

"Jade stop." She commanded.

I raised up my hands and took a step back "just saying"

She gave me a smirk, and then finally jumped down to the ground giving out a small scream on her way down.

After taking a few steps away from the wall, a smile grew along Tori's face. "Looks good doesn't it?" she said turning to me.

"Eh, it's a little crooked" I answered using a playful smile.

"Shut up" she replied with a gentle shove to my shoulder. Our feet continued down the street as Tori started a new conversation. "So born or brought?"

"What?"

"Where you born or brought here?"

"Los Angeles?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Brought, I guess." I replied

"So what brings or keeps you here?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly, confusion coating my words.

"Well, when you first came to L.A.; where you running too or away from something?" Tori asked

I thought hard before answering her question.

"Away."

"From?" Tori responded

"Myself. My life. My dead ends." I stated with my eyes never leaving the pavement.

"Deep" Tori commented, I could feel her gaze on me "Why run? Why not fight?"

"I guess what I was most afraid of was staying. I knew if I stayed I'd never get anywhere in life. I'd never have any type of spontaneous … I don't know, acts or adventures. You know?"

"Yeah I was like that." She said quietly. "I got it!" Tori shouted

"What?" I asked

"We are going to spend the whole day together and we are going to fill it with spontaneous things."

I gave her a questionable look.

"Come on be 'Spontaneous'" she goaded

With a sigh I gave in. "Ok," I looked up at her to watch the smile graze her lips. "So what do we do first?"

* * *

Well what do you think?

review with love

Love my readers forever :)

~L.D.W.~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

"Where are we going?" I looked at Tori expectantly.

"So where did you grow up?" she asked without skipping a beat.

"Iowa," I replied, "you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I don't know what the answer to your question is."

"You don't know where we are going?" I questioned

"Nope."

"Ok, that gives me confidence."

Tori stopped and turned to face me. "Listen this whole day, is intended to be spontaneous. Now how is it supposed to be spontaneous if we have a scheduled destination?"

"So we are headed…"

"Where ever the wind takes us"

I let out a reluctant sigh.

"Ok, you want to do something?" she asked causing me to give a curious look. "Let's play a game, Dare or double dare."

"What's that?"

"I dare you to do something, then vice-versa. First one to back down loses" Tori explained

"What happens to the loser and winner?"

"I don't know. We can figure that out over the day."

"What kind of dares are we talking about?" I asked

"Well we have to start out simple" She handed me the briefcase and bucket. "I dare you to put up a poster."

"What?"

"You heard me. Put up a poster I dare you" She said with a grin. Gesturing to the wall next to us, "right here, on this wall"

I looked at the wall then back at her. "This wall?"

"Yup."

"Isn't that destruction of property?"

"Some may call it that." She responded. "What's the matter are you scared? Are you going to back out of the dare already?" she goaded

"I'm not scared" I shot back

"Then do it, put up a poster."

I waited for have a second. She grabbed my camera from around my neck and draped it over hers. "Go on" she commented.

Slowly but surly I pulled out a poster and put it against the wall. I turned to look at her and she gave me an "oooooo" face.

I took a big breath and slowly ran the brush up and down the poster, plastering it to the wall. When I was done I turned to Tori, who had the biggest smile I had ever seen. After seeing the reaction on her face I looked back at what I've done to the wall. I could feel the ends of my lips curve up as I looked back at the poster.

-SNAP- I quickly turned to Tori who was holding up my camera to her face.

I cleared my thought before saying "See, no problem" with the biggest about of fake confidence I could get a hold of.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Shut up"

"Let's go." She concluded with a short laugh.

We continued our walk down the street.

"So you know where I'm from. What about you?" I spoke up

"What about me?"

"Where are you from?" I reformed

"All over" she answered

"I mean originally." I clarified

"Well let's see… I was born Arizona, moved to North Dakota when I was four. Wait, no, I moved to South Dakota when I was four, after about two years I moved to Georgia, then Florida, after I moved to NORTH Dakota when I was ten, and just bounced around for about eight more years."

"Wow" I remarked

"Yeah it wasn't till I was about eighteen or nineteen and living in New York that I decided to break off from my mother. And have been on my own ever since." She finished.

The next few moments were filled with silence, not necessarily awkward, more of just we really didn't know what to say. All we did was walk.

"So," I started hesitantly "do you know where she is now?"

"Florida, I think."

"You think?" I questioned

"Well we don't really stay in contact."

"How come?"

"Aren't you going to give me a dare?" She retorted

"I dare you to tell me." I quickly responded

Tori let out a sigh before saying "Fine, my mother and I didn't necessarily leave on the best terms."

"Why is that?"

"She used me as kind of… her meal ticket, and if it wasn't me it was one of her many boyfriends."

"Oh"

Tori quickly changed the conversation when she stated "Ok, your turn for a dare, hmmm" she brought a finger to her chin as she began to think. Soon enough her eyes lit up with excitement. With a grin spread across her face she told me "I've got a good one."

* * *

End of chapter 2

Sorry if this was short and a little boring I've been busy lately and I really wanted to get this one out. The next chapter should come soon.

Oh before I forget. I'm taking suggestions for the dares. I'm open to almost anything, remember Tori and Jade are spending twenty-four hours together so I'm going to need lots of dares.

~L.D.W~


	3. contest

Hey readers,

It's been bothering me that I can't find if I gave Lex or well Baby a last name or not. So seeing as a lot of you pay more attention to my writing then I do, (your attention to detail amazes me)

**Contest question:**

Does Baby have a last name? If so what is it?

**Now for your prize**

A sneak peek of my newest story, title to be announced (mostly because I'm still trying to figure it out, maybe the winner(s) can help me) now I don't plan for this new story to be posted for a couple of months so. Yeah, get to searching

**Many will, play four will win**

_Remember contest entries only accepted through Personal Messages_

~L.D.W.~


End file.
